drachenzahmen_leicht_gemachtfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Neuigkeiten und Bekanntmachungen/@comment-25626836-20151020151350
thumb|250pxSeit 3 Tagen hat ein Wikia Nutzer ja das Bild an der rechten Seite eingefügt. Und bevor wieder Gerüchte verbreitet werden, die garnicht stimmen, habe ich mich entschieden das Rätsel aufzulösen. Ich habe das Bild schon seit 7Tagen gesehen, aber wollte noch nichts verraten, weil ich mal sehen will was passieren wird bzw ob es überhaupt jemand findet. Also ich zitiere mal ich hoffe ihr könnt Englisch^^: A new series of How to Train Your Dragon graphic novels written by Dean DeBlois and Richard Hamilton, writer on Race to the Edge, was announced at New York Comic Con 2015!'' How to Train Your Dragon: The Serpent’s Heir'' starts just after the end of the second film and follows the journey of Hiccup and Toothless in their new roles of chief and alpha. It looks like The Serpent’s Heir will be 80 pages of pure dragon, and will be available on April 26, 2016. Dean DeBlois hinted at what to expect in the first chapter of this series: "Berk’s Dragon Riders must answer an earthquake-plagued island’s distress call." Berk's Grapevine was able to ask the writers a few questions about the graphic novels! Here's what Dean DeBlois and Richard Hamilton have to say about The Serpent’s Heir and how it connected to the How to Train Your Dragon films and TV series: https://www.blogger.com/null What kinds of stories does this new medium allow you to tell outside the world of the TV series and films? Dean DeBlois: Just like the time between the first and second film, there will be time between the end of second and where you'll find Hiccup and Toothless in the third. These graphic novels are giving us a chance to dive into that time, and even pick up right where we left the riders of Berk at the end of How to Train Your Dragon 2. These stories open up the possibility of all new adventures that we may not be able to tell when we're confined to a 90-minute film. We can introduce new characters through each story, take the riders to even more new lands and islands and discover new dragons along the way. Richard Hamilton: With the graphic novels, we also have the luxury to really explore the characters' thoughts, emotions, and backstories. What's it like for Hiccup to now be chief without his dad's guidance? What does being the alpha to all dragons mean to Toothless? What really goes on in Ruffnut and Tuffnut's heads? This is all such fertile ground for storytelling and all stuff that we will tackle as we continue to explore and expand upon the world of Dragons in the comics. Will the graphic novel series provide any hints about what's in store for Berk and the dragon riders in the next film? Richard Hamilton: Well, it's still early days on HTTYD 3 but, yes, there will be quite a few "dragon eggs." Without giving too many spoilers, I will say that the graphic novels necessarily touch upon many of the themes and elements that connect the second and third films and that even reach back to the first. We're also diving into some of the mythology alluded to along the way and mining that for all-new adventures. Ultimately, our job is to stay true to Hiccup and Toothless' arcs in the films and TV show and chart their courses as leaders of their respective communities. And the best way to do that in the graphic novels is to really challenge them with tough choices, new villains, and, of course, tons of new dragons!